Everything You...
by BlackFlower
Summary: Title: Everything You...
1. Everything You...

Title: Everything You...  
Author: Noa  
Summary: It's time for the annual ER banquet, and confessions are made.  
Spoiler: Tiny mention of episode 2, season 8 event, but other then that, no spoiler at all.  
Time line: Somewhere between season 7 and 8.  
Archive: Oh, please do just let me know where...  
Feedback: YES! sharlothotmail.com  
Thanks/Dedication: Blair, my LLT, for waiting so long. ;)  
All the Jinters at FF, for inspiring me, and not letting me lose hope.  
Kee, my dear, for beta reading. You rock.  
Disclaimer: They belong to NBC/John Wells/whatever. All of 'em. I just take them, use 'em, and ditch 'em. Yes, like a true bitch. ;)  
And the song "I'll stand by You" belongs to The Pretenders.  
"You really love her, don't you?" She asked the guy in the tux, as they sat together next to the table.  
  
He gave her a quick glance, then looked at his glass again. "I thought I did."  
  
She was silent for a few moments. "Thought?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, letting go a sigh he'd been holding back since they first sat there. "I used to think I was in love with her. Used to think it was more then a love for a friend..."  
  
"And now you think you're wrong?" she asked, partly hoping he would say yes.  
  
"I don't think, I'm sure. Because... I finally realized who I really loved, since I first saw her."  
  
"Do I... know her?"  
  
He nodded, and took a sip from his glass. "Yes, you do. But she doesn't see me... Not the way I wish she would."  
  
---  
  
ER banquets were usually very fun. Everyone seemed to have hell of a time. Heck, even Weaver joined everyone when they danced.  
  
But something was different on this banquet. Although he couldn't really tell what it was. Could be the fact he was lonely. Yeah, so he wasn?t the only one, but it sure seemed like it. Yes, she was there... Only he couldn?t do a thing about it.  
  
At least, he didn't have the courage to do anything.   
  
Worst case, she would simply laugh in his face. Best case, she would tell him she only wanted to be friends.  
  
Either way, he wouldn't get what he wanted. And he wanted her, dammit. He craved every single thing about her. But he always knew he'd never get it.  
  
She didn't want him that way.  
  
---  
  
She watched all the couples dancing to the sounds of a familiar song. "I'll Stand by You".  
  
+++  
When the night falls on you,   
You don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess   
Could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you,   
Won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
+++  
  
She couldn't help but feel sad as she watched all the couples. She spotted Luka and Abby dancing close to the corner. Rumors said they had had a huge fight, but she figured they either got over it, or it just never happened.  
  
Mark and Elizabeth were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, looking happier then ever. Then again, when were they unhappy for more then five minutes?  
  
And then there was Benton and Cleo, although they weren't dancing. They sat next to one of tables, Cleo holding Reese. Last she heard from Haleh, Benton won custody of Reese, and she had to admit, she was envious. Why did she have to give Michael up for adoption...?  
  
She shrugged it off. Have fun now, pity yourself later.  
  
"Deb?" he said, disturbing her thoughts. She looked at him, and he saw it as a sign she was listening. "Since we're both... alone here... You wanna dance?" he asked, stretching all the words but the last three, which he said rather quickly.  
  
She nodded, trying to keep herself cool, although she was literally feeling butterflies inside. Yeah, so it wasn't a sign of anything... He only wanted to dance with her because he had no one else. But it was still something, wasn't it?  
  
He took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. Her hand felt so good. Warn and gentle... Just like she remembered from the time he helped her during the birth of Michael.  
  
As they reached it, he rested his hands on her waist, and she wrapped her own around his neck.  
  
She gave him a weak smile, trying to release some of the awkwardness the situation caused. He returned her smile, studying the lines of her face. She was incredibly beautiful, and her smile just made her prettier.  
  
  
"I never knew those two were an item," Elizabeth remarked when she noticed John and Deb dancing.  
  
"Me neither. But can you blame them for keeping it a secret, with all the gossip in County?" he said, chuckling softly.  
  
"Certainly can't," Elizabeth said, chuckling as well.  
  
  
They continued to dance for a few more songs, getting more comfortable with each other. They stayed silent all of that time, until John spoke. "We need to talk, Deb."  
  
"Now?" she asked, her voice softer then he had ever heard.  
  
He simply nodded, and she reacted by taking her hands off his neck, and starting to walk away from the dance floor. "There's a porch here... We can talk there..."  
  
He followed her outside, and walked over to the distant side of the porch, leaning on the banister, and she soon joined him.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, both looking ahead, into the beauty of the night.  
  
"So... What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Do you remember what I told you before? About that woman I love that doesn?t see me like I wish she would?"  
  
"Yeah," she said with a nod.  
  
"I just danced with her."  



	2. One Thing

Title: One Thing (aka Everything You... part 2)  
Author: Noa  
Previously: It's time for the annual ER banquet, and John makes a confession to Deb.  
Spoiler: Tiny mention of episode 2, season 8 event, but other then that, no spoiler at all.  
Time line: Somewhere between season 7 and 8.  
Rating: I dunno... PG-13?  
Archive: Oh, please do just let me know where...  
Feedback: YES! Sharlot12@hotmail.com  
Thanks/Dedication: Blair, my LLT, for waiting so long. ;)  
All the Jinters at FF, for inspiring me, and not letting me lose hope.  
Kee, my dear, for beta reading. You rock.  
Disclaimer: They belong to NBC/John Wells/whatever. All of 'em. I just take them, use 'em, and ditch 'em. Yes, like a true bitch. ;)  
  
  
= = = =  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"I don't know... I just..."  
  
"Don't believe it?"  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. After several moments of silence, he asked "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just... I never guessed."  
  
"You don't know everything, Abby," he said with a soft smile.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
+++  
  
Silence. He hated that silence. Yes, silence could be good on some occasions. Sometimes you just wanted to be left alone. And alone usually meant silence, where you could think things over, and not be disturbed. Sometimes you needed that silence.  
  
But this time wasn't one of them. Damn, he needed her to say –something-. Anything. She could say she hated him. Say that he shouldn't fall for her. That she won't ever be interested in him as more then a friend. That she –doesn't- even want to be his friend anymore.  
  
Anything she said would be better then this damn silence that drove him crazy.  
  
"John..."  
  
That wasn't much... But at least she said something. And she didn't run away, that was a good sign, wasn't it?  
  
Or maybe... Maybe she was just teasing him, wanting to see his reaction. But Deb wasn't like that. Even when she had something harsh to say... She always said it so nicely, that you completely forgot that it –was- harsh. That was part of her charm, and one of the things that made him fall for her, back in medical school days. Only, he didn't want to admit it until now. It was too hard... And then there was Abby. It might've taken him some time to realize, but he eventually confessed that he didn't –really- love her.  
  
"I... I... I don't... Know what to say."  
  
He let out a nervous chuckle, "I guess that's better then the response I was expecting..."  
  
"What were you? Expecting, that is."  
  
He let out another nervous chuckle. Seemed like he had found himself a new way to relieve stress. "That you'd say you hate me... Want me out of your life... Something like that..."  
  
She turned around so she was now facing his body. His goddamn beautiful body. "Hey," Deb said, taking John's hand in hers, and whispered, "Never."  
  
"Deb..." he said gently as he turned to face her.  
  
"Shhh..." she said, putting the index finger of her free hand on his mouth. "Let me talk, okay?"  
  
He nodded. Heck, even if he –wanted-, he wouldn't be able to talk now. Just the feel of her finger on his mouth, her hand in his... Why did he wait so long? Denial. Yes, he could always blame denial for keeping him from telling her anything.  
  
"I gotta admit... I was a bit shocked when you... said it was me. I never thought you meant me when I asked you about Abby before... Yeah, I hoped," his face lit up with a smile when she said it, but he let her continue. "But I figured it was false hope. You never really gave me any sign we were, or will be, more then just friends... And now... Now that you said that... Now that I know it –wasn't- just a false hope... There's just one thing I want to do."  
  
He looked at her worriedly, fearing he might've just dreamt all she said right now...  
  
But her next move proved him wrong. She stood on her toes, until she was close enough for him. "This," she said, and closed down the space between their faces, meeting his soft lips.  
  
He released his hand from hers, and wrapped both of his arms around her tiny, perfect waist, holding her as close to him as possible. –She- was kissing him. Out of her own free will, without him driving her into this, -she- was kissing –him-. In his wildest dreams, he never thought this day would come. Deb Chen was kissing him. Not because he told her, not because she had to... Because she –wanted- to.  
  
Her hands easily found their way up his back, finally stopping at his neck, which she held on to, afraid to let him go. She teased his lips with her tongue, until he gladly opened his mouth, inviting her in. Their tongues danced for some moments that seemed way too short for both, until Deb pulled away slightly, leaning her forehead against John's.  
  
"May I just say... Wow?" she asked with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Only if I can say I definitely second you on that," he replied, chuckling. Only, it wasn't a nervous chuckle now, not at all. He wasn't nervous anymore. Especially since he knew that no matter how messed up his life was now, there was at least one thing he could count on to keep him sane.  
  
Deb.  
  
She nodded, and returned his chuckle. "And I thought I was gonna have the worst time ever tonight."  
  
He grinned his oh-so-familiar-and-loved grin, "I'm more then glad you proved you wrong, Deb."  
  
She considered reminding him, for the 635 millionth time since she came back, that her name was Jing Mei, but decided to shrug it off at the last minute. She would have plenty of time to lecture him about her name later; right now, she wanted to enjoy the moment.  
  
= = = =   
  
To continue or not to continue, that's the question...  



End file.
